Puela Magi Emiya
by Roi the want to be king
Summary: 'God is no more. What once was god is now nothing but a twisted and demented image of it. Darkness, despair, grief, that is all that can be felt from her.' The words of someone who was pushed in a fight against an enemy she never heard about. Why it happened to her and why the universe and the world is drastically changing each step she takes, may be answered by God herself.
1. Prologue- The Steps

A few steps. That is what is in this very moment, separating me from God, or at least, the remnants of what once used to be God. The dress that was once white and pink, tainted by the color of darkness, the once innocent and genuine smile now became something twisted, a mere shadow of what it once was. Ten steps now. I can feel every single part of my body filled with energy, the energy of those that are gone, the energy of the four that could stop her, but were killed, phisycally or mentally, by God. Nine steps. I can see the possibilities of what may happen right here and now, if she kills me, all is doomed, if I win, I will be forced to take her place, or at the very least, find another tortured soul to take it, and even if it pains me, I will do it, there is no other choice. Eight steps. I stand my hand, and from the nothingness of space a sword forms at my hand before I grasp it, my breathing slow and controlled as Kaname Madoka stepped forward. Seven steps remain. I could also hear a soft sobbing coming from the corners of my mind, a faint voice of what was once the one that did everything to stop God from facing a horrible death over and over, yet, because of her actions, all of this is happening, Akemi Homura is her name. Six steps. I start to hear the sobbing of the lovers that were murdered as a simple idea of a joke by Madoka, thinking that now she is everything, she could toy with their minds, and force one to kill the other, Miki Sayaka and Sakura Kyouko. Five steps are left. My hand grasps the sword hilt tightly, I can feel all the energy of not only my Jewel, but from those four also resonating along with mine, making the sword's blade shift and change forms as its energy grows even stronger with each step. Four steps. I can hear the faint calling of the first one to go, the one that first allowed me to unleash more of my power, the first one that had its jewel taken by me after her death, Tomoe Mami. Three steps before it is over. No sound can be heard, the world at the brink of chaos only stays in silence as I approach its God, its reason for panic and death, and even my name started to escape my thoughts as I keep walking, focusing on the sole objective that I had in front of me. Two steps remain. Emiya Amaha, that is my name, the name that started to leave my thoughts as only the power that I needed to defeat Madoka focused on my hands and my sword. The final step. The sword I held was brought forward as she pulled her bow, her right hand placed on its string as she did so. One hit, one death, one God. This all will be solved now, and the four souls I carry with me will weep for the rest of eternity or I will become God, no matter the result, all of us will pay a dear price, and I know it must be done.

(AN: This is an attempt of mine into the world of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It will only become a continuous story if it has a good first feedback.)


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

The morning came, the rays of the sun coming in through the small gap in the curtain of a two bedroom apartment, revealing a figure wrapped in a thin and long blanket, slightly ruffled and messed as she moved on the bed, rolling on it slightly before her hands started to move towards the alarm clock placed on the edge of the bed, holding it tightly for a moment before it started to ring, the noise filling the empty apartment as the figure grunted a bit and started to stand up, the blanket slowly sliding of her shoulders, revealing a girl with her sleeping gown slightly ruffled from her sleeping. Her eyes were still half-open from her rude awakening by the clock before the alarm was silenced and her foot touched the floor, and two seconds later, standing up without problems. As her steps guided her into the bathroom, her hands reached in to turn on the water, and as the bathtub started to fill, she could see her distorted reflection staring back at her, showing her sleepy face which managed to get a small and quick smile of her.

After nearly half an hour later, the girl was out of the bath, fully dressed in a school uniform that completely showed which school she belonged to, Mitakihara High School. After she had her uniform perfectly aligned, she slowly made her way to the kitchen, where she sat down in silence to drink the small glass of water on the table, before leaving the half-finished cup in the sink, grabbing her school bag and leaving her apartment behind her, the door locked with two turns as she started to go down the stairs until the entrance, but her steps were halted by a strange cat-like thing, standing in front of her.

-A…Plushy?

She asked herself as she looked at it for moment, her eyes focused on it for a moment, before a soft sigh escaped her lips and she resumed her way, her back turned to the thing, not allowing her to see the head of it moving to see her. After she was out of the building, her movements became a bit quicker, her eyes focusing on the way that allowed her to move quickly through the crowd, her long hair flowing behind her as she maintained her quick pace to the direction of her school, the a few minutes ago tired eyes gave space to the eyes of someone who was wide awake and fully aware of her surroundings. Not long after her departure, she was quick to arrive on the train, quickly jumping on the nearly closing doors, her breathing slightly faster as she took a seat on the train, looking around inside the cart, until a particular figure caught her eyes. A girl with blonde hair, parts of it were drill-shaped , her hair having clips that had flower like designs to them, the uniform she wore was the same as the girl's, a smile on her face as she seemed to look at her phone. A few minutes passed before the train arrived at the station, and with a quick movement, the girl quickly lifted from her seat, moving out of the train and adjusting her uniform once more before resuming her way.

Once more, moments passed and she arrived on the gates of the high school, a soft smile on her lips as she walked in, most of the students talking to their friends, smiling and laughing as she quietly continued her walk, before she was halted by a girl with long black hair passing in front of her, and for the split second their eyes met, she could feel a grim feeling run up and down her spine, as if a gun was pressed against her back and the person holding it was ready to pull the trigger. And just as quick as the girl had appeared, she had vanished amidst the crowd, leaving the perplexed loner to wonder why such feeling happened to her as she resumed her silent march to her classroom, where she would be presented to her classmates.

What seemed to be an eternity to the lonely girl passed, and there she stood, in front of the class, her posture relaxed yet filled with a certain confidence and discipline. Her light brown eyes scanned the room as she took a small window of seconds to adjust her long white hair that ended just before her waist, and as she looked, her eyes froze for a second as she noticed the same girl which made the grim feeling run inside her sat near the window, her gaze directed upwards to the sky, and in front of her, the girl who she had seen on the train to get to the school.

-Good morning to all. My name is Emiya Amaha, I am seventeen years old and I hope to get along with everyone.

Emiya said, her voice showing no signs of any emotions before she gave a small bow to the class, some looks of confusion and some looks of surprise to the new student as she quietly walked to an empty chair, aside the blonde girl that hummed softly, before looking to the side, a soft smile on her lips as she noticed the new student aside her, her eyes focused on the board as her shoulder was poked softly by the blonde girl, making Emiya turn her head to see her, who maintained the soft smile as she looked.

-Good morning to you, Emiya-san.

- Good morning to you too. Your name is…?

-Mami Tomoe, a pleasure to meet you.

Her voice and her reply had the same gentle and sweet tone one would expect from an older sister talking to her sibling, yet Emiya just replied with a small smile and a polite handshake, before returning her look to the board as the lesson started, but yet, the same feeling she felt on the beginning of her arrival at the school returned. The grim feeling that ran up and down her spine, and as she looked with the corner of her eye, she could see the black-haired girl staring at her, her eyes seemed to show no kind of intention, yet, the feeling was too strong to be dismissed as something small. The class seemed to last for an eternity, the feeling only intensifying as it went on, which sometimes made Emiya turn around once in a while, to see if the girl was still staring at her, and she was, and continued to do so until the end of the class.

As soon as the bell rang, a soft sigh escaped the mysterious black-haired girl lips as she stood up from her chair, walking past Emiya, who only side glanced at her, and it was enough to know that the feeling was definitely coming from her, and when she was out of sight, Emiya allowed a sigh to escape her lips, rubbing her forehead a bit before standing up, placing all of her belongings inside her bag, but before she could even move a step further, she was held in place by Mami's soft hand resting on her shoulder, her soft smile still directed at her.

-Say, Emiya-san, would you mind if we talked a bit?

-Huh? Sure, what would you like to talk about?

-Well, you see, why was Akemi-san staring at you?

Akemi, part of the name of the girl who had stared at her all class, giving her the feeling of imminent grim that over and over plagued her thoughts as the day passed by, little by little feeling it almost if trying to put a bullet on her heart. But with a soft shake of her head, Emiya regained her composure, coughing a bit and adjusting her uniform before returning her gaze to Mami, who seemed not to look at her anymore, but instead, to whatever was on the desk behind her, making Emiya quickly turn around, only to see the same thing she saw on the morning, the white creature with emotionless face and red eyes, a soul piercing gaze directed at the duo.

Emiya's surprise was obvious, her heart was beating at a faster rate as she noticed that what she thought it was a plushy, was actually alive and moving, which allowed her to have a better look at it, making out what seemed to be a mostly cat-like appearance, the eyes showed nothing, as if it was not even alive to begin with, and even though confronted with such thing, Mami showed no kind of surprised, only her normal warm and soft smile.

-What is that?! Mami?

-Oh? So you can see him, Emiya-chan? His name is Kyubei, he is a sort of partner to me.

-Partner? In what?

Emiya asked, her voice carrying her surprise and curiosity in it as she asked, her composure slowly giving place to an almost fighting stance as she stared at the white creature on the table behind them, but there was nothing, no sudden movements, no surprised reactions, nothing. The creature just slowly turned his head to stare at her, the red eyes continuously staring at her, almost if trying to see inside her soul, but before anything else could be done, the space itself started to shift, distort and change before their eyes, making Emiya look around almost if desperate to try to understand what was happening, not noticing that Mami had changed her clothing completely as the space started to shift, her school uniform had given place to a slightly western like outfit, a cap appeared on her head and gloves on her hands, her skirt going now until a bit before her knees as the rest of her legs were covered by thigh highs, boots on where her shoes once were.

-Emiya-san, I will request you to take cover. Things are about to get a bit insane here.


	3. Chapter 2: One gun, one bullet

Where Emiya was now, was nothing but a twisted and demented version of what was once the classroom she just had her class in. Deformed things sprouted from the ground and out of the thin air around her and Mami, who just stood there, looking around them before pulling off her cap, moving it in a circular pattern around her, and from the thin air under it, muskets appeared and stood floating in the air behind her, and to Emiya's surprise, Mami maintained her composed behavior in spite of all the things that were happening right there, in contrast to Emiya, who constantly looked around the place as if looking for an explanation of what was going on, or at the very least, a way out of there.

-Mami?! Where are we?

-Emiya-san, please take cover, and try not to be catch on the cross fire.

Mami's voice carried nothing but confidence and calm, surprising the one behind her even more as the seconds passed, but before any sound could be made once more between them, a loud noise was heard, and Emiya was thrown back, the left sleeve of her uniform's shirt destroyed as she hit her backs on the floor, holding her shoulder in pure reflex to whatever just hit her, but she felt nothing, no bleeding, no pain, giving her a bit of relief as she noticed it had just grazed her sleeve, but whatever it was, if it had even slightly grazed her skin, she could not even imagine the damage it could have caused to her.

And as Mami saw that scene, she quickly returned her gaze to her front, to where now appeared tall, white figures, covered in white garbs and seemed to lack facial features, slowly and almost stumblingly moving forward to the duo, one looking scared as she stood up, the other one showing the confidence of a veteran that is just once more stepping on a well-known battlefield, her eyes barely showing the despair and surprise anyone would show in the situation they were placed in.

-Emiya-san, are you ok? Can you move your arm?

-Yes, I can. Just tell me what is going on?! Are those Witches?

The last word confused Emiya herself, who wondered why that word was the one that came out of her month among all the possible ones, and it seemed to show impact on both Mami and the white creature, Kyubei, who looked at her for a bit, before the blonde girl was forced to jump to the side, pulling some of the flying muskets behind her and aiming those at the white figures, pulling the trigger of both pretty much at the same time, throwing those away as soon as she saw fired them, repeating the process with the other ones behind her, allowing the used muskets to fall on the ground, some nearly hitting Emiya as they fell, who only had her eyes observing every singly movement the figures and Mami did, almost if mesmerized by this frightening and surprising sight.

But her observation was quickly cut short as she was forced to roll to the side, a hole opening in the place where she was, and on the center of it, a sphere shaped object, small enough to fit in one's hand . To her, it was impossible to such small thing to create such devastating effect, but considering what was happening around her, it was a slight chance that it was possible, even if it went against the laws of nature that she was aware of. And just as quick as that hole was created, small balls colored like the night started to form around the cube, and quickly started to go after Emiya, who allowed a small gasp to escape her lips, trying to pace back, before stepping on the spent muskets on the floor, and an idea formed on her mind, making her bend over and picking up one of the muskets and using it as a sword in a cutting motion against the small balls, and with each hit, one of the balls would disappear, but the musket seemed to slowly crack, until after five balls, it broke clean off in the middle, forcing it to be substituted by a new one.

As Emiya thought her own battle against the black balls, Mami was busy in fending off the white creatures, over and over, the sound of muskets was heard, and with each hit, the figures shifted as if reacting to being hit, but it was not long before she returned to the side of the white haired girl, who was breathless and holding the halves of a broken musket, fighting against her own exhaustion now to even stay standing properly, her backs pressed against Mami while she looked at her for a moment, before removing the ribbon around her neck, waving it a bit as it shifted and extended, its form changing until it became an enormous percussion lock cannon, which was pointed at the sole white figure that was left.

-Tiro Finale!

And with that, an incredibly loud sound was heard, completely leaving Emiya out of balance and unfocused, looking at the white figure as it started to shift until it ceased to exist in an explosion, leaving nothing of its existence behind, save by a cube shaped object that appeared before the duo. As Mami reached for it, the space around them started to change, to revert back to its normal state of a classroom, making a relieved and long sigh escape Emiya's lips, but as soon as she did, her body seemed to move by itself to her left, as a arrow made not of any solid object, but of pure energy passed by her, grazing her right shoulder lightly as she attempted to dodge it, letting a small gasp of pain as she was now on the floor, holding a bleeding shoulder as the remains of muskets vanished and Mami's clothes returned to normal.

As the white haired girl grunted softly while standing up, still pressing on her bleeding shoulder, she was quickly helped by Mami, who quickly used what seemed to be a long ribbon to tie the slightly gashed right sleeve in trying to stop the bleeding, slowly easing Emiya to a chair, the same panting and trying to hold back the pain and fatigue from taking control of her, and as she did so, her mind was running all over the place, trying to find out what just happened, what were those things, how did the blonde girl that was seemingly unshaken by the sight of such creatures summon so muskets from the very thin air they breathed.

-Emiya-san, I truly am sorry for just happened to you. Come on, we should get your wounds treated.

-Just…Just explain what just happened.

-All will be explained, Emiya Amaha.

The voice that did not belong from either Tomoe or Emiya came from the white creature, from Kyubei, who had the same stare he had since the very first second he was saw by the wounded girl, who only had a surprised and pained expression her face as she was eased up to a standing place, slowly being helped out of the room by Mami, which tried her best not to let the wounded shoulder of the girl she was helping touch anything as they made their way out of the school, making sure to be spotted by no one as they made their way outside, but both of them were oblivious to the shadow staring at them, her long black hair flowing behind her as she slowly turned around, vanishing among the people that walked on the sidewalk.

Not even one hour after the events that would forever mark the memories of the now treated girl, her eyes were looking straight at the blonde girl sat in front of her, both now outside the hospital at a small ice cream store, Kyubei at the table between them as an uneasy silence rounded them, not a single word, only glances between ice cream spoons, but before this silence could be extended any further, a sigh escaped of Emiya's lips as she looked at Mami once more.

-So, how about you start to explain me where in the name of God we were? What were those things? And why did I need to have my shoulder examined and almost stitched?

-Yes. What you saw were demons, devils, whatever you prefer to call them. I am a Mahou Shoujo, my duty is to eradicate each one of them, and be there where they are. I know this may sound strange, I know. There are more magical girls sprinkled throughout the world, and I am one of them.

Those words, they made no true sense to Emiya, yet, they felt so familiar, almost as if she knew everything that had happened, but could not quite understand what was going on. Their talk continued, slowly, more of what happened was clarified, more things were learnt by Emiya, but as she talked with Mami, they were watched by a girl that just entered the shop, seemingly oblivious to the white haired girl, who had her life changed in a question of moments from a normal high school life to one where her life was placed in danger in a single second.


End file.
